


Impressed

by DwarvenBeardSpores



Series: 250 word stories about sasha having friends [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Acrobatics, Episode 104: Nice to Meat You, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Grizzop's got a cruuuush, Heist, skills crush? friend crush? it's up to you but he loves sasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores
Summary: Grizzop falls because he's not thinking about the hunt.He should be focused on the job. Outcrop to fence and into the complex. Quick, silent, simple.Instead, he watches Sasha do a handstand on the fence, long legs disappearing into dark sky before she flips neatly over.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Sasha Racket
Series: 250 word stories about sasha having friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980898
Comments: 25
Kudos: 49





	Impressed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoloXam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/gifts).



> Holo and I were relistening and the heist is ADORABLE and Sasha and Grizzop care each other so much. Then Grizzop did some bad rolls and Holo was like "he's stressed because he wants to impress sasha," and I was like "he's stressed because he wants to impress sasha!!!!" and then wrote fic.

Grizzop falls because he's not thinking about the hunt.

He should be focused on the job. Outcrop to fence and into the complex. Quick, silent, simple.

Instead, he watches Sasha do a handstand on the fence, long legs disappearing into dark sky before she flips neatly over. Makes him dizzy, and when he jumps, he thinks about impressing her. 

_ Again, _ because he'd already impressed her that afternoon.

She'd finally found him during hide-and-seek, given him a half-smile and a "right. Well done, Grizzop." Asked if he was jumpy enough to enter the complex first, that's how pleased she'd been.

He should've gone first, because he's not thinking about the hunt and he falls. Makes it the second time, but in the air he tries to see where Sasha's hidden, if she's alright.

Stupid.

He lands hard.

His heart pounds like prey until the guards move along. If Sasha's wise, she'll be gone by the time it's safe for him to move.

He takes two steps, exposed without armor, before she appears next to him, face blank.

"I'll get the bell, you get the rope," he says.

"Wait. Grizzop."

He pauses mid-dash.

She tugs the cloak off her shoulders and drapes it around him. It's magic, fits right, hides him, and that barely matters because Sasha's fingers are light against his throat as she clasps it.

Not impressed. Something else. Something good.

"Thanks," says Grizzop.

"Be quick," Sasha says. He runs, grinning, bow drawn.

The something else hadn't needed a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to know what you thought. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as dwarven-beard-spores and twitter as @beardspores. 
> 
> Take care all <3


End file.
